


Weekend At Lucifer's

by Deathraptor22



Series: Told That Devil To Take You Back [5]
Category: Supernatural, Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Battles in the Mind, Family Drama, Gen, Multi, Other, Questions With No Clear Answer, Sam and Wynonna become and official couple, Secerts, Weird West, hallucination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathraptor22/pseuds/Deathraptor22
Summary: As Sam struggles to tell what is real and what is reality, Wynonna ponders her and Sam's relationship and help from an old friend comes in an unexpected way. Meanwhile, back in Lebanon, an even more unexpected resurrected threatens to tear Emma and Dean apart.





	1. Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> I still do not own either show.  
> I owe everyone an apology.  
> When I started the countdown towards Winchester reunification, I forgot to factor in the stories that don't tie to an actual 'Wynonna Earp' episode, so the previous countdowns were wrong. And they might still be wrong. The best I can do is tell you that plan for Team Resurrection of find Sam during 'Burry Me With My Guns On'. I am so sorry.  
> Countdown to the Beginning of The Winchester's Odyssey To Purgatory: 4 Episodes Remaining  
> Countdown To The Actually Getting There: 9 Episodes Remaining.

Wynonna and Waverly leapt to their feet as Sam's screams echoed throughout the house. "Sam!" Wynonna screamed as they ran towards his room.  
"You're not real!" They heard Sam screaming, "Get away!"  
"I'm not real, or you want me to get away?" Lucifer asked Sam in his room, "It can't be both. It has to be one or the other.  
After what was a few seconds, but what seemed like forever to them, Wynonna and Waverly arrived and the doorway and found Sam cowering in the corner, looking at something they couldn't see.  
"Sam!" Wynonna called out again, running to him, Waverly at her side. They both crouched down and began looking him over, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"  
"You're not real." He repeated, looking at her.  
"Okay,” Wynonna began, confused, "Who's not-hold up, are you talking to me? "  
"He says you're not real." Sam responded, "Says he made you."  
"Okay, who is he?!" Wynonna demanded.  
"Lucifer." Sam answered.  
That caused Wynonna to pause for a moment. "Lucifer?" She asked at last, "As in Beelzebub? The Serpent? The Adversary-"  
"We get it, Wy," Waverly cut her off, "He has many names, but that's not exactly helping the situation right now. "  
"Right." Wynonna agreed, "Sam, could please, very calmly, explain to us why you think--Lucifer is telling you we're not real?"  
Sam took a moment, then began, "Ever since I got here I've been seeing things. I've been seeing Charlie..."  
"Who's Charlie?" Wynonna cut him off.  
"His adopted sister whose death he feels partially responsible for." Waverly answered.  
It was then Wynonna realized how little she still actually knew about the man she had come to depend on and felt like was practically family. "And you've been seeing her for a fortnight and didn't think to say anything?"  
"I wasn't sure what was going on." Sam explained, "I wanted to handle it on my own."  
"If by handling it on your own you mean burying your head in the sand and hopping it'll just go away." Lucifer commented.  
"She was taunting me," Sam continued, "Said that I was going to get Waverly killed, that you’d turn your back on me when learned the things I've done."  
"And how does the Devil factor into all this?" Waverly asked.  
"Because he's her," Sam answered starting to freak out again, "He's always been her."  
That only confused the girls more. "What?" Wynonna responded.  
"He says he made her." Sam elaborated, "That he made all of you, too. That he made everything since I got out of the cage."  
"The cage?" Wynonna repeated, then looked to her sister for some sort of clarification.   
Waverly shrugged. "I don't know what he's talking about on this one."  
"I had to jump into this cage in Hell with Lucifer." Sam explained, "I got out, but now's he's saying it's not real, that I never got out and he created all this to make with me. Something like this happened before, but we fixed it, or at least I though that's what happen-"  
"That was only because I decide to drag it out a little longer." Lucifer cut him off, "I mean, you should see the look on your face right now."  
Wynonna could also see the look on his face, the pure, unadulterated fear in his eyes, and knew he was believing what whatever hallucination he was seeing was saying. "Sam, look," She said, gently grabbing his arm, "What you're seeing right now, it isn’t real. Okay, wait, I mean it is real, me and Waverly are real, but Lucifer, or Charlie, or whoever it is you're hallucinating right now it not. This is just a Revenant, or something. One that causes people to go on nightmarish acid trips."  
However, Sam just pulled away.  
"That's right, Sam." Lucifer said, "You know she's lying. She's the one that's not real. It's just you and me."  
Wynonna responded for his attempt to flee by grabbing onto him again, and saying firmly, a bit harshly, "Okay, listen here Samuel--whatever your middle name is Winchester. I am real. Waverly is real, everything around you real. You're safe, well, relatively safe, safer than a Hell cage probably, so stop fighting me!"  
"No," Sam moaned, completely lost in his delusion at that point, "No! No! No! No!"  
Wynonna racked her brain, trying to figure out what to do. An idea popped into her head. It was crazy, but it was worth a shot. She lunged at Sam, fiercely kissing him. When she pulled back, the hunter almost looked shock. "Now do you believe I'm real?"  
"Yeah." Sam replied awkwardly, "Yeah, now I'm pretty sure you're real."  
"Seriously?" Lucifer questioned, "One kiss from a pretty girl and you're convinced that it's the real world?"  
"But I don't think the hallucinations are going away." Sam added.  
"Okay," Wynonna said, helping Sam to his feet, "We are all going to Waverly's room, me and Waverly are going to figure who this is, and then I am going to send them back to Hell. And you are going to try to not go off the deep end, okay?"  
Lucifer huffed. "Good luck with that one."  
Between his outburst and the sleep deprivation his hallucinations had been subjecting him to for the better part of a week, Sam wasn't much help when it came through coming through the Intel. Though at the rates things were going, it was doubtful he wouldn't be of much help anyway.  
"Seriously, how is there nothing here?" Wynonna wondered around, getting exasperated.  
"There's something it's just that 'possibly guilt-induced hallucinations' isn't much to go on." Waverly informed her.  
Meanwhile Sam was on the bed, his head lulling to the side and he nearly drifted off to sleep when heard a sharp snap. He jolted up-right and saw Lucifer next to him.  
"No sleeping!" Lucifer chimed.  
Seeing Sam's actions and guessing what had happened, Wynonna stood up, saying, "Okay, that does it, I’m going to the trailer park and making them tell me who it is."  
"What?!" Waverly gapped.  
"Wynonna, no." Sam protested, getting up, "It's too dangerous."  
"It's better them titling our thumbs, waiting for you to die of sleep deprivation or --throw yourself out the window trying to get away from a monster only you can see!" Wynonna argued.  
"Okay, but I'm coming with you." Sam replied.   
"In your state?" Wynonna responded, raising an eyebrow, "Sorry, Sam, but if you go out there you're going to get us both killed."  
Sam knew she had a point. "Alright, but bring something with you. Bring Waverly, bring Doc, bring Gus even, just bring somebody."  
"Alright. " Wynonna agreed reluctantly before walking out of the room.  
At Doc's encampment, he was sitting at his campfire, thinking about what really happened the last time he saw Wyatt.  
He was sitting on his bed between two women. "Look." He told them, "Ooh, a cowboy!" Causing them to laugh.  
Then Wyatt burst in, starting at them in angry disbelief. He steeped towards the bed. "Both of you girls, out with you!" He ordered and the women obeyed, "Go on!"  
Doc got up, going over to Wyatt and saying good-naturedly, "I paid them fillies for the entire evening, seems an awful waste."  
Wyatt, however, was not amused. "Too sick to ride with me to Purgatory, but here you are, carrying on like a horse gone to stud. Your contence Doc, it is..."  
"A bone-fied miracle." Doc cut him off, "I am cured!" He spatted Wyatt's arm in victory.  
Wyatt responded by grabbing Doc's shoulders roughly, and slammed his against the wall. "How Doc?" Wyatt demanded, "How did you do it?" As a horrifying possibility occurred to him, Wyatt backed up. "Sweet Mercy. Have you made a pact with the Devil?"  
"Now, you never mind that." Doc replied, "I am strong again. Let's fight, let's ride together, like we use to. I did this for us."  
"You did it because you're selfish and a coward!" Doc snapped, "All men must die!"  
"Who says it but you?" Doc challenged, "Come on! Men like you so high and so almighty?"  
"And cursed by Hell itself." Wyatt replied in hushed voice, "I thought they only existed in fairy tales...angels, devils.... yet demons walk among us, and they mean to end my line. "But what you have done pains me more."  
"It's still me, Wyatt." Doc urged, "Your friend, your brother!"  
"Doc Holiday is dead." Wyatt replied coolly, "And that makes you nothing but a memory. One I hope to forget." Then he walked away and out the door.  
Then Doc stood up, pulling out his Marshall's badge. Then he threw it in the fire.  
"Bet you didn't expect to be hearing from me again so soon?" A now familiar voice said behind him.  
He turned around to see Wynonna standing next to her truck. He was so lost in his memories he hadn't heard her pull up.  
"I must admit I did not." Doc replied, "To what do I owe the surprise?"  
"Apparently Sam's been having hallucinations for two weeks." Wynonna explained, "Thought it was a good idea not to say anything."  
"Oh." Doc replied, actually a bit surprised, "I see. I suppose that explains what happened in the interrogation room."  
"Yeah." Wynonna replied, "Obviously there's a Revenant, so I'm going back to the trailer park."  
"That is not a wise decision." Doc informed her.  
"That's what Sam and Waverly said." Wynonna replied, "That's why I came to get you."  
"That is also not a wise decision." Doc replied, "I have a very complicated relationship with your mortal enemies, remember?"  
"Well…then…wait in the truck just in case I need you." Wynonna snapped, "At least that way I can say I brought someone."  
"Works for me." Doc relented.   
When they got the trailer park the gate was locked shut, and it looked the guards had no intention of opening it for them.  
Wynonna marched up to the fence and proceeded to bang on it. "Hey, Bobo!" She shouted, "Why don't you come out here so we can talk?!" When got no response she shouted, "Hey! Hey, I know you're in there! Come out here and face me like a man!"  
That caused the Revenants at the gate to level their guns at her, but Wynonna was not going to back off.  
"Stand down!" Bobo's barked.  
They turned around, and saw their fur-clad leader marching towards them. "Open the gate." Bobo ordered, "I'll be back in a few minutes."  
The gate opened and Bobo stepped out, both him and Wynonna taking a few steps back. "Is there something you need, Ms. Earp? Don't tell me you're still looking for whoever killed that young woman."  
"No, we found him." Wynonna replied, "Now I want to find who's torturing my friend."  
"Excuse me?" Bobo asked, somewhat surprised.  
"Turns out Sam's been hallucinating since he got to town." Wynonna explained, "Now, he's got one foot here and the other in a Hell cage. Now, you can deal with it yourself, or hand the bastard doing it over to me."  
"I am sorry, but I can assure you I have no clue what you're talking about." Bobo said.  
That was when Wynonna noticed one of the Revenants at the gate stiffen. Another thing that made this Reverent stand out from the others was his eyes. One was blue while the other was brown.  
"Now, I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave." Bobo told her.  
Wynonna stared at him, then her eyes went to the gathering Revenants inside the gate. Then her eyes went back to him. "You have until daybreak to deal with this." She said firmly, "Or the next time I come here it won't be nearly as pleasant."  
She turned around, marching back to the truck. She opened the door and climbed inside. Once the door was shut, she picked up her phone and called her sister. "Hey, Waverly," She said when she picked up, "How's Sam doing?"  
"You want an honest answer or you want me to sugar-code it?" Waverly asked, staring at Sam, who was attempting to help; only to jump at what she could only assume was another hallucination.  
"Not, good, hun?" Wynonna responded, "Well, I think I might have found a lead. Try to find something one someone with an-eye thing, like one brown, the other blue."  
"You mean heterocromic?" Waverly asked.  
"Yes! “Wynonna exclaimed, "Yes, that's it. So, can you, do it?"  
"It won't be easy, black and white photos and everything." Waverly said, "But I'll try."  
"Thanks." Wynonna said, "We're heading back to the homestead."   
Meanwhile, back at the trailer park, Bobo slammed Gideon across the wall. "What did I say, about messing with the Earps without my permission?"  
"Y-you said I could keep screwing with the big one!" Gideon stammered.  
"I said you could keep screwing him if you were careful!" Bobo shouted, punching the Revenant, sending him to the ground. "But it appears you weren't." He leaned down, getting in Gideon's face, "You started this problem, Gideon fix it. The Heir gave me 'till sundown, so that's how long I'm giving you."


	2. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While getting Emma documentation, Bella and Emma meet someone.

As the smoke cleared from the kitchen the Winchester women continued to fan. "How did I even do that?" Emma asked, sitting a plate of brunt pancakes on the table.  
"I think we let that last one cook way too long." Mary said continuing to fan.  
There was running in the hallway then Adam and Dean appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "I smelled smoke." Dean explained urgency, "Everything alright?"  
"Yeah," Emma replied, setting the plate down "I tried to make pancakes. I failed."  
"They don't look that bad." Dean said, "Right, Adam?"  
"Right." Adam agreed, plastering on a fake smile  
Emma gave him a face. "You don't have to lie, guys, I know they're horrible."  
"It's my fault." Mary spoke up, "I should never had been the one helping her with this. I don't even cook."  
"Well, now, wait." Dean said, the detail not ringing true in his mind, "Your meat loaf was amazing."  
"Came from the Piggly Wiggly." Mary informed him, "Sorry to burst your buddle."  
"And apparently it's genetic." Emma added.  
"I don't buy that for a minute." Dean said sitting down at the table and grabbing a plate, "They're just a little blackened." Then he cut off some with his fork and put in his month. His mouth was full of a noxious scorched taste. He ate it any way. "Adam, come get in on this."  
Adam tentively walked into the kitchen and gabbed a pancake, sticking it in his mouth. After swallowing he said, "Not half bad." Then he grabbed another one, and tried to leave. However, Dean grabbed his arm.  
"No, no, no." He said, "I don't know what your issue is with my mom, but it ends now."  
"I don't have an issue with your Mom." Adam protested, sitting down.  
"Then why do you flee the room any time I get near?" Mary asked.  
"Do you really want to be in the same room with me?" Adam asked.  
"What does that mean?" Mary asked.  
"Nothing." Adam said a bit tersely, "Can we please talk about anything else, please?"  
There was moment of awkward silence before Dean said "Nice hair, by the way,” gesturing to Mary's new short locks with his fork.  
"Well, after what happened with Lucifer it seemed like a good idea." Mary said, touching her hair absent-mindedly, "You know, we're running low on a few things around here, someone should make a run."  
"I can do it." Emma volunteered.  
"Emma, you don't have a license." Dean pointed out, getting a second helping.  
"When are we gonna get that fixed by the way?" Mary asked, grabbing one of the pancakes.  
"Mom, I know physically she's sixteen put technically she's only five." Dean reasoned, "Technically not even that." Looking to Emma she added, "No offense."  
"It's not just the license, Dean." Mary argued, "She doesn't have a birth certificate, social security number, on paper she pretty much doesn't exist. " She paused, cutting a pancake with her fork before saying, "Maybe we should ask Bella if she knows anyone."  
"Excuse me?" Dean asked, not believing what she just heard.  
"Well, she had a lot of underground connections." Mary reminded him, "One of them's bound to forge legal documents."  
"Half of Bella's connections have either moved, got arrested or died." Dean argued, "And even if it wasn't for that, no way I'm letting the kind of skeevy people she hung around with around Emma."  
"Dean," Mary began, "Weren't you the one who said you wanted a better life for Emma? Well, she's got no chance of that if she's an unperson."  
"Alright." Dean relented, "I'll call Bella and she what she can do."  
Fifteen minutes later Bella was at the bunker.  
"Alright, I've got in touch with a woman named Temperance Montenegro." Bella explained, "Sort of the Michelangelo of permeate fake identities. Lucky for us not only is she alive and free but in the area. She's agreed to meet with me and Emma today, but if we want to make the meet we have to leave now."  
"And where is this meet?" Dean asked.  
"Oh, it's in Lebanon." Bella assured him.  
"Not good enough." Dean responded, "And I'm coming with you."  
"No." Bella said flatly.  
"Bella, I'm not sending my only daughter into a den of criminals." Dean argued.  
"Which is why I asked her to meet in a neutral place, which she agreed to, but only if we came alone, just me and the girl." Bella said, "She sees anyone else, she leaves, and we're right back where we started."  
"Please, Dad." Emma pleaded, "I'll be careful, I promise."  
"Look, I trusted Temperance with Jewel." Bella added.  
"Who?" Dean asked.  
"Jewel, my cat." Bella elaborated, "I gave her to Temperance before-well you know. And Jewel's much more helpless than Emma."  
"Alright." Dean relented, "But if anything happens to her, even if it's just a hair out of place, I swear I will-"  
"I know, I know, you'll kill me, resuscitate me, and kill me again." Bella cut him off, "Don't worry, Winchester. Your girl's perfectly safe with me. "  
Shortly after that they left, Bella driving.  
Evenly they came to an abandoned building on the less then nice side of town. Looking around, Emma was starting to wonder if this had been a good idea, but followed Bella inside and up the stairs.  
"Temperance!" She called out as they climbed up the stairs, "Temperance, we're here!"  
"Second floor!" A gravely female voice called out.  
They walked up to stairs to find her a woman dressed in jeans and a lacey black tank, her dark brown hair tied up on her head. She looked up when she saw them entering. "Bella Talbot." She observed.  
"Temperance Montenegro." Bella replied.  
The pair stared at each other for a minute, then started laughing, embracing each other. "You look pretty good for a dead kid!" Temperance beamed.  
"I wish I could say the same about you." Bella replied, good naturedly, "You look like something the cat dragged in." Pulling back, she added, "Speaking of which-"  
"Jewel is fine." Temperance assured her, "She's getting on in years, but she's living the Siamese life of Riley. Now, where's this special case?"  
"Over here." Bella replied, leading her to the young Amazon, "This is Emma. She's had a rather...well, let's just say unusual upbringing, and as a result she basically doesn't exist on paper."  
"Well," Temperance said, walking over to Emma, and straitening the collar of the girl’s dress, "Let's see what we can do about that."  
Temperance spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon hacking, forging and taking pictures of Emma, and auguring on the phone with some guy name Max. But, by the end of it all it was done.  
"Welcome to the world Emma Grace Winchester." She said, handing the paper documents and driver's license to the girl.  
"Thanks again Temperance." Bella said, handing her the payment for the job, "I owe you one."  
"Actually, you owe me two." Temperance corrected her, "I love your cat, but she's pretty high matience."  
As they walked back to the car they had borrowed Emma asked, "Can I drive?"  
"Maybe after you've had a few more lessons." Bella replied.  
As they opened the doors they heard a woman's voice call out, "Can someone please just tell me where I am? Please, just tell me!""  
They turned around to see a woman in her late twenties with long wavy blonde hair desperately trying to get anyone to talk to her, however, assuming she was crazy, they just brushed her off.  
Bella was about to brush her off as well, until Emma called out, "Miss! Miss, over here!"  
The woman turned around and started walking towards them.  
"Emma," Bella said into the girl's ear, pulling her away by her arm, "What do you think you're doing?"  
"She clearly needs help." Emma replied.  
"Or she could be nuts." Bella told her.  
"Or she could be like us." Emma argued, "It's bit of a stretch, but she could be."  
By that point the woman had reached him. "Can you help me?" She pleaded.  
"Maybe." Bella said, taking over, "Let's start with names. I'm Bella, and this is my young friend, Emma."  
"Amy." The woman replied, "Can you tell me where I am?"  
"Kansas." Emma answered and when she saw Amy's eyes widen she added, "I take it that's not where you thought you were."  
"No." Amy said, "I was still in Montana when-" Her voice trailed off.  
"When you died." Bella guessed.  
Amy nodded looking at them skeptically.  
"It's alright, " Emma spoke up, "We both died and came back to life, too. Do the names Sam and Dean Winchester mean anything to you?"  
Amy's eye flickered with recognition and fear. "Sam Winchester was my friend," She answered, "And Dean Winchester killed me."


	3. The Woman In The Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly meets a friend of Sam's in an unexpected place.

When Wynonna got back to the homestead, Waverly still hadn't had any luck in identifying the Revenant, or any way to help Sam. Wynonna had Sam's father out journal in hopes that there was something in it, but she could barely read it.  
"Seriously, would it have killed him to alphabetize this thing?!" She exclaims, "Damn you Sam's dad! Whatever the Hell your name is."   
"Sam!' Lucifer said in feigned shock, "You've been here for over a fortnight, basically sharing a life with this girl and she doesn't even know your father's name? That simply won't do." Then suddenly, he had an honest-to-God pitchfork, pointing it at Sam, who jumped out of the way, falling back into the corner.  
"Sam," Wynonna said going over to the corner, "Sam, it's okay, he's not real, you're safe."  
They spent the next fifteen minutes, trying to coax Sam out of the corner. They tried reassuring, they tried reasoning, they even briefly tried threatening, but that only made it worst. Waverly even took the bag of candy she had bought for the upcoming holiday and put a Kit-Kat bar in front of him.  
"That's it." Waverly said, standing up, "I don't know what else to do. I don't -I don't know if there's anything we can do." She leaned up against the wall, running her fingers through her hair  
Wynonna knew it was killing Waverly to see Sam like this, maybe worst then was her. "Hey, Waves, why don't you go downstairs and take a break," She handed her the bag of candy, "Grab a snack, I'll handle this."  
Waverly looked over at Sam, unwilling to leave him no matter how much it hurt.  
"That's not a request," Wynonna informed her, "Go on, I can handle it."  
Waverly reluctantly exited the room and went downstairs as Wynonna turned back to face Sam.  
Meanwhile, Sam was watching in horror as Lucifer sauntered back and forth, now with a fire poker. "Hey, Sam, have you ever heard of Let's Go Play at the Adams'? It's a pretty obscure book; I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't. They don't print it anymore, and the author died of alcoholism. His widow swears the dark subject matter cause the relapse, but other people think he was a sadist and the whole book was just one big exercise in self-indulgence, so who knows? Basically, these kids and their teenage neighbors tie up their baby-sitter, and as they start seeing her as more of an object they do-other things to her for their amusement. Yes, those kinds of other things. Eventually they realize mom and dad are gonna home and they can't let them find out what they did, so they," he pointed the poker at Sam, as if he was going to stab him, "Kill her with a hot poker and frame a Mexican field worker."  
"Is there a point to all this?" Sam asked.  
"Satan's still trying to wear you down, huh?" Wynonna said, crouching down to next to him.  
"You know it sister!" Lucifer quipped, "And you see, the reason I bring it up, is because, the more you drag this out, there more I think about what I'm doing do to you when you finally just give up and admit you're still in the cage, and I keep coming back to that because-whatever this guy was thinking-he had some pretty good idea. And of course, I don't have to deal with the-solidness of the Earthly plane, which really expands my options."  
"Sam." Wynonna said, gently, but firmly, "He's not real. We are. Me, Wynonna, Waverly, the girl who try to cure Revenant-induced insanity with a Kit-Kat." She pushed the red-wrapped sweet in front of him.  
Sam looked to the Kit-Kat then looked at Wynonna. He wanted so much for her to be real, and not just because the other option was a fiery torture-pit with the Devil for company. He had grown to care about her, and about both of them. Waverly was like a little sister to him and Wynonna was-Sam wasn't sure what Wynonna was to him but he knew he cared for deeply, truly, with a passion.  
"Would it help if I kissed you again?" Wynonna offered.  
"I don't think so." Sam answered, "Not this time." He looked up at her, "Why'd you do it the first time anyway?"  
Wynonna sat down next to him on the floor. "I don't know. I was desperate. You were freaking out, I knew I was losing you, and you were seeing this woman I didn't even know about-what else don't I know about you anyway?"  
"Hun?" Sam responded.  
"Sorry, I know that's not the most important thing right now," Wynonna said, "But I just realized that I have come to depend on you-in a way that I don't think I've ever depended on anybody, and I hardly know anything about you. I don't even know what your middle name is."  
They were silent for a moment, and then Sam said, "William."  
Wynonna turned to look him. "Excuse me?"  
"My middle name," Sam elaborated, "It's William."  
"Okay," Wynonna said, "That's a start."  
As Sam bore his whole life story to Wynonna, Waverly had gone outside to get some air. In a daze, she walked down the stairs and kept walking. Before she knew what was happening she was in the middle of nowhere. Well, not nowhere. She was still on the property, as she could see their old well. The one that Wynonna had thrown Peacemaker in all those years ago.  
That was she heard a voice call out, "Help! Hey, is anyone out there?!"  
That snapped Waverly out of her fog. She ran over to the well, and saw a young woman with short red hair trying to climb out.  
"Hold on!" Waverly shouted, "I'll get you out of here!" She looked around for something to pull her out with. Seeing some discarded roped, she threw it down to the young woman, "Grab onto this and I'll pull you up!"  
The woman grabbed onto the rope and Waverly pulled with all her might. It felt like forever until the woman came up out of the well, falling to the ground. "Thank you." She said, "Thank you so much."  
"No problem," Waverly said, helping her to her feet, "How did you wind up in there anyway?"  
"I don't know." The woman admitted, "One minute I'm in a hotel with these maniacs breaking down the door-long story-where am I, anyway?"  
"Purgatory, Canada." Waverly answered, "More specifically the Earp homestead." Then what the woman had said occurred to her, "What's your name?"  
"Charlie." The woman answered, "Charlie Brad-"  
"Bradbury." Waverly finished for her, "Oh my God, you're her. You're Charlie. Sam's Charlie. Dead Charlie." She ran her fingers through her hair, "How are you even here?"  
"What are you talking about?" Charlie demanded, "What's wrong with Sam?"  
Not knowing how to explain what was going on, Waverly simply commanded, "Come with me."  
Back at the homestead, Wynonna leaned back letting all the information Sam had just thrown at her sink in.  
"Well," Lucifer said, "I knew this was going to happen. I just didn't think you'd make the poor girl go catatonic."  
"Are you going to be okay?" Sam asked, "Do you need me to leave?" He stood up, "Just give me five minutes, I'll be gone."  
"What?" Wynonna responded, standing up, "No. Sam, A, if I let you leave in this condition I'd never forgive myself. B, nothing you could do would make me want you to leave. You might have noticed but I'm not a saint either."  
For a beautiful five seconds, the weight Sam had been carrying around since he got here evaporated. He had told Wynonna some of the worst things he had ever done, and she still wanted him around.  
Then the door slammed, and there was the sound of two pairs of feet running up the stairs and down the hall, before appearing with a red-headed young woman Wynonna had never seen before. "Guys, you won't believe who I found in the-"  
"No!" Sam screamed at the sight of Charlie grabbing the abandoned bottle of sake and throwing it, barely missing Charlie head.  
"Sam!" Charlie and Wynonna screamed simultaneously.  
"Sam, I know what you're thinking, but she's not-" Waverly began, before dodging a paper weight. Giving up, she grabbed Charlie's wrist and fled with her to Sam's bedroom, followed by Wynonna.  
Wynonna shut the door behind them and used her body as a barricade. "Who the Hell is she and why did he react like that?!"  
"Right," Waverly said, "This is Charlie."  
Wynonna's eyes widened, "As in dead Charlie?"  
Waverly nodded.  
"Why do you keep calling me that?!" Charlie excited, "And what the blue Frack is wrong with Sam?! Why did he react with to me like that?! Where's Dean?!" Seeing the Colt on the bedside table, and in a panic, she grabbed it, pointing it at the girls, "Okay, either I start getting answers or bodies start dropping!"


	4. To Right A Possible Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emma is pissed, everyone has a different opinion, there are no answers and Dean goes on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually started writing the 'Told that Devil To Take You Back' series two years ago. Please keep at mind when reading certain scenes.

Dean knew Emma and Bella had returned before he saw them, as he heard the door slam. Then he heard Bella say, "Emma, maybe you should clam down before..."  
However, she was cut off by a stomping down the stairs which Dean discovered was Emma. "Hey, there," He said, concerned, "What happened? Are you okay?"  
"Other than finding out my father's a cold-blooded murderer." She replied brushing past him.  
"Wait, what?" Dean said, turning around to keep up with her, but she just ignored him, "Emma! Emma!"  
She whirled around. "We found another resurrected on the way back."  
That actually made things make less sense. "Well, where are they?"  
"What, so you can kill her again?!" Emma snapped.  
"Huh?" Dean responded.  
Emma gave a look of contempt. "Amy Jennings. Well, you knew her as Amy Pond."  
Dean's heart plummeted into his stomach. "Emma, I know how this looks," He began, "But there were-it was-she wasn't like you."  
"She was a monster." Emma pointed out, "How is that not like me?"  
"You never hurt anyone." Dean explained, "She killed at least four people."  
"Drug dealers who gave free samples to kids and traded product for sex!" Emma argued, "And she only did to save her son's life, a son, who buy the way, probably didn't have a lot of options for getting brains after-" Her voice trailed off as a horrifying possibility occurred to her, "Oh, God, please tell you didn't-"  
"I didn't." Dean said quickly, realizing what she was getting at, "He was just a kid and he didn't kill anyone one." He took a few steps towards Emma only to have her back away. "Emma," He said gently, "You don't have to be afraid of me." He reached out and gently took her arm.  
She pulled back quickly, screaming, "Don't touch me!" Then she ran down the hall, past Mary who just happened to be coming up the hall.  
"What was that all about?" Mary asked.  
"Why don't you ask your son?" Bella suggested, descending the stairs.  
And so, Dean was forced to gather the rest of the Winchester clan around and told the story of Amy. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he wasn't expecting what he got.  
"It's even worse when I hear it from you." Bella said, "Just when I think you might be a decent person this happens. You talk about your other shoes."  
So, she told them about that. Dean thought.  
"Wait, you actually think he was in the wrong here?" Adam asked.  
"Yeah." Bella said, as if it was obvious, "That's kind of why I hid the woman in question."  
"The woman in question who killed four people and ate their brains." Adam reminded everyone, "And before you say it was for her kid, no mother would be let off the hook for what she did in a court of law."  
"But there's a different between incardination and death." Castiel argued.  
"Eh tu, Cas?" Dean asked.  
"I'm not saying what you did was wrong," Cas assured him, "As Adam pointed out, she did kill four people, but are you sure she was still a threat?"  
"I gotta go with Cas on this one." Mary added.  
"Really?" Dean balked, "You, who was raised by someone who would have made the same decision without batting an eyelash?"  
"Someone who we recently established is a Machiavellian lunatic who only cares about himself." Mary pointed out, "Plus between your angelic adopted brother and my Amazonian granddaughter, I've gotten a little more open-minded. Plus, God saw fit to bring her back."  
"Yeah, or it could've been his crazy sister." Adam pointed out.  
"Look, was killing her the only option you had?" Mary asked, "You couldn't simply keep tabs on her?"  
Dean paused a second, trying to think of a response.   
That was enough time for Cas to ask, "Was there anything going on at the time that made you more pre-disposed to violence?"  
Everyone turned to look at the angel. "What does that mean?" Adam asked.  
"It's just that, certain events in the past have made Dean act- harsher than he might otherwise." Cas explained, “For example, when he bore the Mark of Cain-"  
"Look, the only thing going on was that Sam was going crazy, and we were dealing with the Leviathans." Dean cut him off, "Nothing that could alter my brain chemistry."  
"Levia-what?" Bella asked.  
"Leviathans are shape-shifting creatures that were so dangerous God had to lock them away. Several years ago, in my infinite wisdom I consumed numerous souls form Purgatory and accidently let these creatures call Leviathans lose on humanity." Castiel confessed, "And declared myself God and went on a killing spree. Not my finest moment."  
All was quiet for a moment before Mary said, the links connecting in her head, "So Dean's non-human best friend takes a swan dive off the slippery slope, and he kills Amy..."  
"Are you saying what I did cause Dean’s harsher stance on monsters that made him kill Amy?" Cas caught on.  
"Oh, no, this is not on you." Bella interjected, "You have to take responsibility for all the crap you just admitted to, but so does he. He can't lay it at your feet."  
"No one's laying anything at anyone's feet." Dean cut everyone off, "Now, if you're all done Monday night quarter-backing I have to go check on Emma." And with that he walked off.  
When he got to Emma's room, he found her stuffing clothes into a leather suitcase that had seen better days.  
"Hey, there." Dean began apprehensively, "Where you find that thing?"  
"It was in the back of one of the rooms." Emma answered, slamming a pair of jeans into the case, "I never got around to buying one and when I was getting everything I needed to survive. Didn't think I'd need one." She slammed a sweater into the suitcase with a wrathful force.  
"Can we talk?" Dean requested, gingerly stepping into the room.  
"It's your bunker." Emma replied, trying to shut the case.  
Dean sat down on the edge of the bed. "Emma," Dean began, "You knew I hunted monsters. You've seen me hunt them. Well, you stayed behind while I did."  
"That was Lucifer," Emma pointed out, "Weren't you the one who said sometimes because killing is right doesn't make it right?"  
"Except this time killing her was right." Dean replied.  
"What about her little boy?" Emma asked.  
"I told you, I let him go." Dean told her.  
"On his own, with no way to get the one thing he needs to live." Emma responded, shutting the suitcase, "Unless he kills to get them. You probably killed more people than Amy ever would."  
Dean was silent for a moment, contemplating what Emma just said. It was enough time for Emma to pick up her suitcase and walked out.  
"Emma!" Dean called out, following her, "Emma! Emma, where are you gonna go?" He might not be able to get her to forgive him, but he could get to her not to run away. Somehow.  
"I don't know." Emma admitted, "But this was always going to be temporary anyway. I'm sorry, Dad, but I don't think I can trust you anymore." She paused as she came into the main room where the others were still gathered. Seeing Bella, she walked up to her and asked, "Can I stay will you for a couple of days? Until I figure things out?"  
Bella gapped, looking between Emma and Dean. She knew that they would have to hold the girl down to get her to stay at that point, and if she was at her apartment she wasn't on the street, but at the same time she didn't want to alienate Dean.  
However, Dean did something no one expected: He nodded, giving Bella his permission.  
"On one condition." Bella required, "You call here in the morning when you've had some time to calm down."  
Emma huffed. "Okay." She agreed then the pair walked out.  
After the door shut behind them, it was completely silence for a few moments. "I'm going on a drive." Dean said finally before marching off to the garage.  
As drove off, he was completely unaware he was being watched.  
"I'm not sure this was a good idea, brother." Amara said, "It just seem to undo everything we've already done."  
"This one had to be done." Chuck insisted, "We just have to hope they'll figure it all out."   
"But can't we give them a little help?" Amara requested.  
Chuck stood there, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Well, maybe just a little..."  
Dean drove with no particular destination in mind, only aware of his surrounding enough to drive safely, everyone's words running through his head. "My father's a cold-blooded murderer. You actually think he was in the wrong here? That's kind of why I hid the woman in question. Are you sure she was still a threat? God saw fit to bring her back. You couldn't simply keep tabs on her? Was there anything going on at the time that made you more pre-disposed to violence? So, Dean's non-human best friend sawn-dives off the slippery slope and he kills Amy...  
No." He cut himself off; Cas going off the deep end had nothing to do with me killing Amy. Dean was a professional. He did not let his emotional issues decide how he handled situations.  
Then why was he starting to think Emma might be on to something?  
Killing her was the right thing, He told himself again, Sam said so, too, in the end.  
He said he got why you did it. A voice that sounded oddly like Emma's crept in, Not the same thing as agreeing with you. And remember what else he said...  
How are those the actions of someone who knows they did the right thing? Sam voice joined the chorus.   
It was true; Dean did act like someone who was dealing with a lot of guilt during that period. He thought it was it was because he didn't like lying to Sam, maybe he did have his doubts. And they did have a point about the kid...  
Suddenly Dean had a destination. He still wasn't sure if what he did all those years ago was wrong, but he did know how to make it right if it was.  
An hour Amy was poked her head out of her motel room, making sure no one was there, then stepped out, walking to the ice machine. She got her ice and was halfway to her room when a voice she would never forget said, "Finally. I was beginning to think I'd never find you."  
She turned around and saw Dean Winchester standing in front of her. Seeing no way out and she closed her eyes and waited for it to end. Again.  
"Relax; I'm not here to kill you, again." Dean assured her, "I'm here to save my relationship with my daughter, not destroy it entirely. Plus, I'd rather not get struck by lightning." If Chuck was the one who had brought her back, he might take exception to her dying again so soon after.  
"Yeah, they told me about all that." Amy said, "So, why are you here then?"  
"Because I am going to help you find your son." Dean vowed.


	5. Battle At The Center OF The Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly fights for Sam in his own mind; Sam and Wynonna's relationship changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brief scenes of graphic violence. Maybe I should have used archive warnings this time around, but I actually forgot those scenes were in there. Sorry.

"Okay, " Wynonna said carefully, her arms out in front of her, ""Let's all just calm down. We're not the enemy here."  
"And how am I supposed to know that?" Charlie challenged, training the Colt on Wynonna.  
"Look, just give us a chance, and we're explain." Wynonna tried, " I'm Wynonna, and this is my sister, Waverly. I met Sam about two weeks ago, give or take a couple of days. He just...appeared on the bus I was on. Then he found out about the curse on my family, long story short for reasons unknown every generation the heir has to fight these things called Revenants, they're..."  
"I know what they are." Charlie cut her off, her hand shaking a little.  
"She was a hunter too?" Wynonna addressed Waverly.  
Waverly shrugged.  
"Anyway," Wynonna continued, "He stayed to help, and apparently that made him a target, and a Revenant infected him and that's how we got where we are now. Except for the part where you came back to life in our well. I have no clue how that plays into anything."  
"And what about Dean?" Charlie demanded narrowing her eyes, "He wouldn't just leave Sam here to handling something like this on his own!"  
Wynonna swallowed, the next words clogging up her throat. "I'm sorry." She began ruefully, "He's dead."  
Charlie froze for a moment, the words ringing in her head. "No." She said finally, "No, you're lying!" She stepped closer to Wynonna.  
"I wish I was." Wynonna mourned, "But he did. He died doing what he did best, saving the world."  
Just then there was a loud, anguished screamed from Waverly's room. The women all froze then rush to Sam's aid, their earlier animosity and distrust all but forgotten.  
Sam was writhing around the room, every turn meeting a new accusation. "Well, Sam," Lucifer was saying, leaned up in the corner, "Now you're seeing us both at the same time. Aren't you about ready to just give in, let it all go?"  
"I'm surprised that I'm surprised." A voice he hadn't heard in years said from behind him. He turned around and saw John Winchester standing just inches from him, a look of absolute rage on his face. Within seconds he was in Sam's face, seething, "You know, if you would've just stayed when I told you, none of this would have happened. If you would've had obeyed any single order I gave you none of this would've happened. Instead you defied me at every turn!" Then something or someone over Sam's shoulder caught John's eye. "And what about you?" He said to the person, "I said save him or kill him. Does he look saved to you?"  
Sam whirled around and saw Dean standing there, a rueful smile on his face. "What can I say I thought I could trust him." The smile faded as he said, "Boy, was I wrong. " He looked directly at Sam, "Can't trust you, never could."  
"He can't even trust himself." A voice came from the side. He knew exactly who it was but looked anyway. Kevin was standing there; his eyes burn out.  
He turned away from that one of his own, only to find Jessica and Charlie leaned up against the dresser. "So, he got you killed, too?" Jess asked the redhead.  
"Yeah, it's a big club." Charlie replied, "We should all get t-shirts."  
"Yeah, but-you're gay," Jess pointed out in disbelief, "You of all people should've been the one-person safe from this Cartwright curse he has!"  
"It's alright little girl," Bobo's voice oozed behind him, "Just drink it all up."  
He turned around and found Waverly sitting on the bed next to the Revenant, her lips around his arm. He looked up at Sam and smiled slyly, "Works the same."  
"No!" Sam screamed, running towards them, only for an invisible force to hold him back.  
Out nowhere Wynonna appeared, her wrist tied to the wall above her head. Bobo took up a knife and lumbered over to her. "Where's all that fight now?" He whispered into her ear, before slashing her across the chest, eliciting a horrid scream from the elder Earp.  
Sam opened his mouth to call out to her, but no sound came out.  
Bobo continued his assault, slashing her face. The he picked up a different one and grabbed a hold of her wrist. "No," Wynonna gasped, "Please don't." But he raised his hand and lopped off half of her fingers, the blood going everywhere.  
He laid that knife and picked up another torucure implement, one with a pointed end. "This has very entertaining." He said, "But I'm afraid I have to bring this to an end." Then he jabbed it into Wynonna's heart.  
Sam screamed, breaking free of whatever was holding him and grabbed something off the desk and threw it at Bobo. Then he swung at him, only to hit the wall, falling to the ground. Then he felt hands wrap around him.  
The hands belonged to Charlie and the Earps, struggling to keep hold of him. "Sam, it's us!" Waverly tried, "You have to calm down."  
"That's not gonna work, Waverly he's too far gone." Wynonna responded, "We're gonna need to take more drastic measures. Somebody get me some rope."  
Ten minutes later, they had tied down to the bed as tightly as they dared, not wanting him to hurt himself, but not wanting to cut off circulation or otherwise hurt him themselves.  
"I can't believe it’s come to this." Waverly said.  
"It's the only way," Wynonna replied, "So, anyone got any idea what we do now?"  
"We track the thing that did this down and butcher it." Charlie seethed, clenching the Colt.  
"What?!" Waverly exclaimed, "We can't leave Sam like this!"  
"It's better than sitting on hands watching him get worst!" Charlie shouted, waving the gun around.  
"Yeah, she's getting all gun-pointy, so we should probably just go." Wynonna said heading out the door. Then she quickly turned around, looking at the man tied to her sister's bed and said, "We'll be back, Sam, I promise."  
When they got to the trailer park, they found the Revenant Wynonna had noticed before standing outside the gate, looking like a nervous wreck.  
"Let me guess," Wynonna said, leading the trio, "You're the one we're looking for."  
"If you mean I'm the one melted your boyfriend's brain?" The Revenant asked, pulling himself together and actually managed a sadistic smile, "Yeah. That was me. "  
Wynonna leveled Peacemaker at him. "And now you're gonna undo it."  
The Revenant laughed. "Why would I do that? I mean, I was beginning to think it was never gonna happen. That guy is made of some strong stuff, I'll give him that. Or this isn't the first time he's been hit."  
"You son of a bitch!" Charlie began, pulling out the Colt as well.  
"That won't work now, Red." The Revenant informed them, "He's beyond anyone's help. It's all in his head now."  
Not caring, Charlie shot him anyway.  
"Back to the drawing board." Wynonna sighed.  
The gate opened and suddenly a hail of bullets fell down on them from the guard Revenants.  
"Come on!" Wynonna screamed, grabbing the wrist of the other two women, bolting for the truck. They all crammed into the front seat and Wynonna gunned it, leaving the trailer park in a cloud of dust.  
When they arrived back at the homestead, they went back to what they had been doing before, and were having the same amount of luck until Waverly said, "I think I actually might have found something!"  
"What?!" Wynonna exclaimed running over to her aloud with the other two women, "What did you find?!"  
"Okay, so apparently there's this root called Ubulawu or Xhosa." Waverly began, "It's been used in southern African spiritual rituals for centuries. Official story, it creates intense and imaginative dreams. Unofficial stories, you can actually use it to dream walk."  
"Dream-what?" Wynonna asked.  
"Basically, you can literally put your consciousness into another person's dream." Waverly explained.  
"Yeah, I think Dean actually used this stuff on me once." Charlie added.  
Wynonna balked at her. "And you're just mentioning this now?!"  
"Well, with everything going on I didn't think about it until now." Charlie replied.  
"Okay," Waverly spoke up before another argument could ensue, "What we need to do now is figure out how to get our hands on this stuff. I'll go check Sam's stash of paranormal stuff."  
"I'll try to see if my contacts know where I can get some." Charlie replied, "If any of them are still alive, that is." Really the only hunters she knew were Sam and Dean.  
They managed to find enough root and get the ingredients together. "So, I just add a bit of hair in and drink it?" Wynonna grimaced carefully pulling out a few pieces of hair from Sam's head.  
"And what makes you think you're doing it?" Charlie asked.  
"She's right, Wynonna." Waverly added, "If something goes wrong...we can't afford to lose both of you." And I can't lose both of you.  
"I'll do it." Charlie volunteered.  
"That'll just make him think he's crazy!" Wynonna retorted, "Well, he already does, but you get the point."  
"Well, I'm not seeing any more options here." Charlie argued.  
"There is one." Waverly spoke up soberly, "I'll do it."  
They both stared at the younger woman. "What?!" Wynonna exclaimed finally, "Wavs, no!"  
"Well you can't do it, she can't do it." Waverly argued, "I'm the only logical choice."  
They both knew she was right.  
Waverly sat down on the bed and Wynonna sat next to her, handing her the tea cup before wrapping her in an embrace. "Stay safe," She said, "And come back."  
"I will." Waverly promised, "And I'll bring Sam with me."  
Crouching in front her Charlie instructed, "When you get there, try to find the dream Dean. He should be able to help."  
"Okay." Waverly nodded, before taking a sip of the concoction. Before she even finished the cup, she began to feel drowsy, so she leaned down, and let sleep engulf her.  
When Waverly opened her eyes, she found herself in a world of fire and blood. Pained screaming and pleading filled her ears and the smelt of burnt flesh and sulfur filled her nostrils. At the center of the madness was a cage made of heavy iron chains. A cage she was standing by. And in that cage, was someone she recognized.  
"Sam!" Waverly screamed, running to him only to run smack until the bars of the cage. She turned around and the sky in front of her began to clear and turned into a scene. It looked like some sort of party which a much younger Sam standing awkwardly in the corner.  
Must be from when he went to college, Waverly thought.  
She watched as a dark-haired boy in jeans and t-shirt come up to Sam with a blonde girl dressed in blue. “Hey, Sam,” The boy beamed, “I got someone I want to me.” He gestured to the girl, “This is Jessica. Jess, this is Sam Winchester.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Jessica said, offering a hand to Sam.  
“You, too.” Sam replied, taking her hand.  
“So, ah, Brady tells me you’re in pre-law.” Jessica informed him.  
“Yeah.” Sam confirmed, “You?”  
“Nursing.” Jessica answered.  
They talked for a few more minutes then a new started up. "Dance with me?" Jessica requested, taking his hand.  
"I don't know-" Sam began, but she had him half-way out on the dance floor at that point.  
The scene changed to some point later, where they were on a bench, Jessica laughing at something Sam had said.  
Doesn't seem so bad. Waverly thought.  
As if on cue the scene changed again to Jessica on the ceiling her face a blank mask of death. Then her body exploded into flames.  
"Okay, things make a little more sense now." Waverly said turning back to the cage. Sam was up against the wall, and unseen force making his arms spread out. In front of him was a man dressed in green, with short cut brown hair.  
“Yeah, that was the first girl on Sam's kill list," The man said, "And to think, she might still be alive if she hadn't chosen to be nice to the weird kid at the party." Then he turned to face Waverly.  
"I'm sorry, who are you?" Waverly asked, confused.  
"Oh, right, you're still the naive newcomer." He said, "I'm Lucifer. The whole tail-and-horns thing is only PR." He turned back to his captive and said, "Yet another thing you didn't tell them about, hey, Sammy? Well, I guess it's kind of down there on the list."  
Waverly threw herself against the cage, trying to get in, to get to Sam.  
Lucifer laughed. "You're out of your league, little Earp." He told her, "Sammy here is a permeate resident at Club Cage, and intendeds to get his money's worth. And I intend to see that, that happens."  
"Buzz off you angelic a-hole." Waverly shouted, still trying to get into a cage most people would try to get out of, "Sam, listen to me. None of this real, it's all in your head you have to fight it. Otherwise, how could I be standing on air?"  
Sam looked straight at her and said, "This is what I deserve, Waverly. It's all my fault. Jess, Dean...all of it."  
Waverly paused a realized the gentle approach wasn't going to work. Come on, Waverly, she thought, this is a hallucination, make that work for you. Think of something that can open that door. She looked down and a crowbar had appeared in her hand. Perfect.  
She took the crowbar and put the end in the door slit.  
"Goodbye, Dolly." Lucifer said, snapping his fingers.  
She was suddenly in a dark room that looked like some sort of abandoned church. In the room was three people, Sam and two women she had never seen before, a young woman dressed in black with long dark hair and blonde in a white dress pined to the alter by an unseen force. Sam had his arm stretched out, an intent, intense looks on his face, almost as if he was the one holding her in place. Was he? In the distance, a faint voice could be heard, calling out Sam's name.  
Sam turned in confusion. "Dean?"  
"What are you waiting for?!" The dark-haired girl screamed, "Now, Sam, now!"  
The captive blonde started to laugh. "You turned yourself into a freak. A monster. And now you're not gonna bite? I'm sorry, but that is honestly adorable."  
Sam turned back to face the woman and raised his hand again. Suddenly his eyes turned an inky, soulless black. The woman convulsed several times, her body glowing and flickering. At last she went limp and Sam's eyes returned to normal.  
Suddenly blood started to flow from the woman's body in steady stream that appears to be going in a very deliberate direction.  
"What the Hell?" Sam demanded upon seeing the blood stream.  
"I can't believe it." The dark-haired girl said.  
"Ruby, what's going on?" Sam continued.  
"You did it." The girl, Ruby apparently, continued as well, seemingly paying him no heed, "I mean, it was a little touch-and-go there for a while but...you did it."  
"What?" Sam asked, "What---what did I do?"  
"You opened the door." Ruby finally answered, "And now he's free at last. He's free at last!"  
"No, no, no." Sam said, seemingly in denial about whatever Ruby was talking about, "No he--Lilith-I stopped her. I killed her!"  
"And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal." Ruby quoted fervently, as if she was quoting some scared doctrine, "And you bust her opened." As Sam put his head and in his hands, she continued, "Now guess who's coming to dinner."  
"Oh, my God." Sam bemoaned.  
"Guess again." Ruby replied.  
Suddenly Waverly was snapped back to the cage, or rather the area around it. Sam was still pined against the wall, bleeding from his left eye. Lucifer turned around again to look at her, smiling, "Like my little movie?"  
Waverly didn't respond because she felt that if she opened her month, she might puke. It was then she also realized she was shaking.  
"At least now you know Sam's no flannel-touting boy scout." Lucifer continued, "He's killed before. People like you and your sister. And you know what? I think he actually likes it." He began sauntering back and forth in front of Sam, "Oh sure, he says it's for the greater good, but that's what you said about mainlining demon blood and having sex with a demon, right Sammy?!"  
Sam was on his knees now. Lucifer grabbed him and shoved his face between the bars. Sam spit out a mouth full of blood. "Waverly, please leave me." Sam pleaded, "This is what I deserve."  
"No," Waverly insisted, "No, it's not! So, you did one bad thing! Admittedly, one really bad thing it looks like, but still! You just need to fight back and tell Satan to kiss your flannel-loving ass!" In frustration, she whacked the cage with the crowbar, and to her surprise it actually started to shake.  
However, before she could enjoy her small victory Lucifer snapped his fingers once again, saying, "Say goodbye to Kansas, Dorothy, we're heading to Oz!"  
This time she was back in the bunker, where she saw Sam walking towards an Asian boy she didn't recognize. "Hey, Sam." The boy said, looking up.  
Sam stopped, and then continued, slowly, calmly, and with deliberation.  
"Hey, do you notice anything a little off about Dean lately?" The boy asked, "Between you and me, I'm a little worried about him."  
"Don't worry about Dean." Sam replied soberly, "Dean will be fine." He looked at the boy for a moment before reaching out and grabbing his head. White light flooded out of the boy's eyes as he started to scream. Another voice Waverly couldn't see started screaming as well.  
Just then Dean came into view. "No! No! No! Kevin!"  
Dean ran forward as Kevin's body dropped to the floor, his eyes burnt out of his sockets. The other person's screaming continued.  
That was when Waverly realized, it was her.  
She blinked and she was back in the cage. Sam was shirtless, bleeding from fresh scars craved into his chest. Lucifer was cleaning his knife, singing 'Mr. Sandman.' He was about to start craving again when he noticed Waverly. He smiled at her again. "Did you enjoy the trip down the rabbit hole, Alice? I betcha didn't think old Sammy was capable of that! Sure, it was an angel riding his meatsuit, but he said yeah. You see it's the Winchester way, save each other, damn the rest! Just ask Bobby Singer, or the Harvelles, or that spitfire in your bedroom, Charlie. Sam here even knows he deserves what he's receiving!" He slid the board side of the knife on Sam's face in caress of malice, "Some one on one time with Dad's favorite son."  
"No!" Waverly shouted, "Sam is a good person! He's a hero! And who are you to judge? You're not even real! You're some--Revenant gone rouge! Pretty soon Sam's gonna figure that out and wake up with me back in Purgatory." Glancing at Sam for moment she added, "You know that Kit-Kat's still there of you want it." Then she started pounding on the cage with the crowbar again.  
Lucifer simply smiled at her again. "Away we go!"  
The scene changed what looked like a bathroom with Charlie, dressed in the clothes she was wearing when Waverly found her, over a computer, talking to someone urgently on the phone. "Um, a motel...t-the Blackbird. Sam, someone is here. T-they think I have the book."  
"If you have the book, give it to them." Waverly could hear Sam instructing on the other end of the line, then she thought she could make out a voice she know recognized as Dean's exclaiming, "Charlie has the damned Book of The Damn?!"  
"No, I don't have it." Charlie told them, "I just...I-I just...I have my notes."  
"Then give them your notes, Charlie!" Sam pleaded, "Give them the code.... whatever they want!"  
It was Dean that spoke next. "Charlie, I don't know what's going on here, but you need to listen to me. Give whoever that is what they want. Understand? Charlie?!"  
"I can't do that, Dean." Charlie answered, sending some kind of email, presumably with her notes. Then she hung up, stood up and smashed the computer on the side of the tub.  
Within seconds a man with one armed ripped out burst through the door. Charlie bravely turned to face him, holding a small knife.  
"You're gonna give me what's mine." The man seethed, "Mine and my family’s."  
A battle ensued. They were evenly matched until another man came into the bathroom. He managed to hold Charlie down over the tub while the one-armed man pulled a knife.  
Waverly covered her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes as he watched him silt Charlie's throat.  
Suddenly she back by the cage. Sam was chained up in the air, his feet a few feet off the cage floor. Lucifer had his knife out again, craving names into Sam's chest, some Waverly recognized, like the girl from the first thing she saw, and Charlie's. Others she didn't. The fiend smirked as he began to speak. "You remind Sam of her, you know. So, sweet and funny, so full of life...until the Winchesters cost her, her life. It's why he's so intent on saving you and your sister! That, and you also remind him of himself and Dean, so cursed and sad. He thinks saving your cursed family it'll mean he'll save himself. It'll redeem him for all his bad choices! But it doesn't matter, Sammy! You're here in the cage enjoying super fun time with Uncle Luci! The little Earp won't be here much longer."  
Enraged, Waverly started slamming the crowbar against the bars, actually jostling one of them lost. "I'm not going anywhere without him!" She screamed, and then looking at Sam continued, "Sam, you need to fight it. I don't care what he says, you're my hero, and I need you to break free."  
Sam didn't respond, blood dripping down his face.  
Lucifer smiled evilly at Waverly. "I'll give you an A for effort little Earp, but you just like Sammy here are paying for the sins of the father. Well, in Sam's case the mother. You see, his little sult of a mother started all this when she made a deal to save old Johnny, his father. It's a vicious cycle really, Mom sacrifices for John, John sacrifices for Dean, Dean for Sam, we switch it up every once in a while, to keep it interesting but that's it in a nutshell little Earp. You think Sammy here is this great hero! He's a hero so he can try to wash away all the filth! He's unclean! Right, Sammy?"  
"Bastard!" Waverly shouted, banging against the cage, "I'll clean your face with my crowbar, you stupid Revenant!"  
Lucifer merely smiled, God, was she starting to hate the smile, and said, "Happy trails."  
She was now in some time of abandoned Mexican restaurant, of all places. Sam was on his knees s in front of an anguished-looking Dean, who was holding a giant scythe. Beside him was gaunt man dressed in black, that for some reason sent a greater feeling of dread through Waverly.  
"Forgive me." Dean said, before swinging the scythe, Sam slamming is eyes shut. However, Dean missed Sam, hitting the gaunt man in the chest. Dean looked horrified as he realized what had happened as the gaunt man latterly dissolved into ash. The brothers looked at each other in shock. Then Dean gave Sam a hand off the floor. "You okay?"  
"I'll live." Sam replied, "You?"  
"Fantastic." Dean answered, "I think I just killed Death."  
Death?" Waverly thought, stunned by what she just heard. That guy was Death? Death was a person? And Dean killed him? Then why do people keep dying?  
When Waverly came out of her stupor Dean was standing at the duffle bag saying, "That sound right to you?"  
Suddenly red lightning struck through the roof and into Dean's arm. His arm started to glow, and some sort of weird birthmark started glowing red, crackling into it disappeared. Then the red lightening cracked from Dean's arm to the roof again as the man screamed in pain.  
What am I witnessing? Waverly thought, officially having no clue what was going on.  
He stared at his arm as the last remnants of the mark faded.  
"Yeah, I never actually told Rowena to stop working on the spell." Sam replied, "Come on, let's go." As they exited the restaurant he continued, "This is good. Dean, this is good. The-- Mark is off your arm. Nothing crazy happened. You get your baby back." He gave Dean back a set of keys.  
"Yeah." Dean said sarcastically, "I'm sure everything's fine."  
As they walked from the restraunt there was a loud crackling sound, causing them to look at the sky simultaneously. It was glowing dark red.  
"What the H-" Sam began, but was cut off as several bolts of red lighting struck the ground within several feet of him and Dean. The lightened cracked across the sky and stuck all around them. "What did Death call this?"  
"The Darkness." Dean answered.  
The ground started to rumble and thick columns of black smoke erupted from the where the lightning struck. The coverage on one spot was huge rolling cloud of the stuff. The boys looked stunned as the smoke moved towards them.  
"Get in the car." Dean ordered.  
"Yeah." Sam agreed, as they took off, "Let's go, let's go!"  
They quickly got into an old but well-maintained Chevy Impala. Dean backed the car away but it got stuck in a large hole. The tires spun as Dean accelerated, trying to get free. Waverly could see Sam tapping on Dean's shoulder, pointing to the rapidly approaching cloud. Soon they were all engulfed in it.  
When the smoke cleared, Waverly saw Sam still chained, on the floor lifeless and unmoving. For a second Waverly feared he might be dead, but then she remembered where they were. She'd be dead, too, probably if were dead.  
"Bravo, Sammy!" Lucifer exclaimed, pacing across the cage, slow clapping, "Releasing Aunt Darkness! And once again after you were willing to give yourself up for the greater good. But not while Dean's around! When's it gonna stop, Sammy? When will innocent people stop sacrifing themselves for you? Waverly is probably next and then of course Wynonna."  
The mention of the heir's name caused Sam to stir.  
Her rage reaching its breaking point, Waverly finally smashed the lock of the cage, leaping inside. "Do not talk about my sister!" She screamed, trying to hit Lucifer with the crowbar.  
Lucifer grabbed the crowbar and threw Waverly against the wall. "You stupid insignificant human." He said sauntering over to her, "You are filth! Just like your sister and your father and your great grand pappy Wyatt. Once we're done with Sam we're coming for you and your sister. 'Cause like Sam you are unclean and need to be cleansed!"  
Defiant to the last, Waverly spit in his face. "Sam is a hero." She declared calmly, "He's like sit Galahad from the Knights of the Round Table." She wasn't sure where she had got that from, but kept going. "He is gonna snap out of it and we are walking out of here.”  
Lucifer laughed at her. "I love your determination but I think Sammy is down for the count. It's just you and me. No Peacemaker or Doc or Wynonna to save you now." Then he grabbed her by the throat and began to choke her.  
Waverly clawed at her attacker's hands as she felt the life being squeezed out of her, but it was no use. She was about to pass out when suddenly she dropped to the group. She looked up to see Sam, covered in blood but standing up, his chains wrapped around Lucifer's neck.  
"You talk too much." Sam said coolly.  
Lucifer gasped as Sam chocked the life out of him.  
"Sure, I'm unclean," Sam admitted, "But I still deserve to sit on the round table and be on that quest. You're not real! Dean would be proud of what I'm doing here! Now leave my friends before!" He could not have Waverly. Sam would not let that happen.  
Lucifer collapsed to the ground, turning into his true Revenant self, blue and brown eye staring up with an empty look. Then he disappeared.  
Sam and Waverly's eyes fluttered open, both of the jolting upright. Immediately both women ran to them.  
"Are you alright?" Wynonna asked, embracing Waverly who gave a weak nod into her chest, "I knew you could do it, baby girl."  
"So, you really are back from the dead." Sam said to Charlie in overwhelmed, overjoyed shock.  
"Yeah." Charlie replied, letting Sam hug her tightly, before reeling back and punching him in the chest, "You big idiot! I'm gone for five minutes and you and Dean get yourselves killed!" Tears were welling up in her eyes.  
"I know, and I'm so sorry." He said ruefully, the smiled weakly as he added, "But things will get better now that you're back."  
Something about the way he said that made Charlie ask, "There's no bringing Dean back, is there?"  
"No." Sam replied solemnly. He wanted to talk it over with her more, explain what had happened, but then he saw the haunted look in the youngest Earp's eyes. "Hey, guys, can I have a moment alone with Waves?"  
"Sure." Wynonna said, as both she and Charlie left.  
For a minute neither of them said anything just staring each other. "I'm sorry you have to see all that." Sam said finally, "I know that couldn't have been easy." He paused again, saying, "That first thing you saw..."  
Waverly cut him off by hugging him. "I don't care." She declared, "We're both alive and I just want to celebrate Halloween with my big brother."  
This was how they all wound up at Shorty’s Sam catching Charlie on everything that had happened in the year since she had died, while waiting for Waverly to come back from forcing Wynonna into the "perfect costume."  
"Wow." Charlie said when he was done, "That was an eventful year."  
"You can say that again." Sam agree leaning up against the bar, eyes looking over at Charlie she added, "I missed you."  
"I miss you, too." Charlie replied, "You know, Dean really would be proud of what you're doing here."  
Just then Waverly came into view with Wynonna who was dressed in some sort of blue lab coat.  
"Hey, Waverly, is um, -is she single?" Charlie asked.  
Sam shook his head. "And someone else already has first dibbs if that changes." He briefly glanced over to Nicole, who was in the corner ironically dressed in a black-and-white striped jailbird costume.  
"Speaking of relationships of the romantic variety," Charlie continued, "You should try to see where this goes with Wynonna. " After a moment she added, "Dean would want you to be happy.”  
Before Sam could respond Waverly and Wynonna reached them. "So, what do you think?" Waverly asked.  
"Hello, Dr. Brenan." Charlie grinned.  
"You watch this show, too?" Wynonna responded, then glancing at Waverly asked, "Where did you even get this?"  
"I'm friends with a cosplayer." Waverly offered for an explanation, "Now all she needs is some attractive F. B.I arm candy."  
Realizing what Waverly was trying to do, Charlie said, "Would a U.S. Marshall do?"  
"Oh, I'm not sure that's a good idea," Sam said at about the same time Wynonna said, "He doesn't have to."  
"Come on, Booth." Charlie whispered, Sam towards Wynonna as a slow ballad started to play. “What if I told you about my little nothing town, the two room where I came from..."  
"Okay," Wynonna said awkwardly as they walked out on the dance floor, "We're doing this. We are doing this."  
They swayed in silence to the beat of them music for a minute, then Sam asked, "Do you see me the same? After everything that happened today, I mean?"  
Wynonna scoffed at the very notion. "Sam, you went toe to toe with the Devil himself," She said, "That just makes me like you more."  
"Well, today it wasn't the actual Devil," Sam said modestly, "And your sister helped as-w-what do you mean by like?" He didn't know why he asked that. Maybe it was Charlie and Waverly's pushing, maybe he was remembering the kiss on some unconscious level, maybe it was just because Wynonna looked beautiful in blue. Whatever the case he had said it, and the ball was in Wynonna's court.  
Wynonna's head wanted to shove Sam firmly back into the friend zone, but another part of her just kept remembering that kiss. In the end she said, "I'm not sure, but-let's see where this goes."  
.... if I told you the mess that I can be when there's no one there to see, could you look the other way? Could you love me anyway?  
"So, do you see any more demons?" Wynonna asked.  
Sam smiled at her. "Nope. Just a home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for now folks!  
> I know the first season of "Wynonna Earp" aired a bit bit before that song at the end actually came out, but for this universe can we all pretend the song came out earlier than it did? Because I just think it's the perfect song for Sam and Wynonna. (At least at this stage in their relationship.)  
> Anyway, the first chapter of "What You Search For" will be up next week, so be on the look out!  
> Next time, in attempt to help Waverly work through what she saw in Sam's mind, Sam and Charlie take her on hunt where they run into the world's weirdest bachelor party. Meanwhile, Dean and Amy search for the vigilante who is currently Jacob's guardian, and Team Resurrection tries to find them. Back in Purgatory, Wynonna's dentist appointment takes a very unexpected turn.  
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
